


The luck found in Amber

by star_writing



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confessions, Fang wanted them to stop pining for each other, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_writing/pseuds/star_writing
Summary: Set after the canon story line of Hoshi MeguriCoda is sent to talk to Carnelian in hopes that Alba would still like to continue trade with Bestia. However, he was not prepared for the conversations to follow.aka, Fang sends Coda to Carnelian for an overdue booty call
Relationships: Carnelian/Coda (IDOLiSH7)
Kudos: 12





	The luck found in Amber

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at summaries but I hope its enough lol. Honestly, I don't know how I got this idea, I just, I like best friends troupes so so much! Anyway, i like to think Coda slips up and calls Carnelian 'Amber' when he's not thinking clearly.

The glistening gems of Alba weren’t a new sight for Coda, as he walks through the quiet streets along a path he knows all too well. The palace gets bigger with every step he takes, until eventually, Coda is standing outside its giant doors. The guards swing the doors open, and Coda walks to a figure of gold and purple. With every step, the figure becomes clearer, creating the form of King Carnelian sitting upon his throne.

“Fang’s attendant- to what do I owe the pleasure? Is Bestia ceasing trade with Alba after what Lazu and I have done?” The king sits in all his splendor, however, Coda could hear the pain he was trying to conceal.

“Actually, Fang is just sending his well wishes for Alba and would like to know if you wanted to continue trade with Bestia. Also, Carnelian, there's no need to take that tone with me, considering how long we’ve known each other.” Coda lets out an exasperated sigh.

Carnelian let out a laugh. “Fang sent you all the way here just to tell me that? Surely there’s something else on your mind. Coda, you’re not one for these sorts of trips to just play messenger boy especially when a letter would suffice,” he says, with a smile on his face, a smile that hasn’t been present in a long time.

“Let’s go on a walk. I feel like we have a lot to talk about.” Carnelian makes his way down from his throne, and walks over to Coda. “Lazu, there will be no need to follow us. Take the afternoon off.” Right on cue, his attendant makes his way from behind the throne, acknowledging his king's request. 

The two walk through the dazzling halls. “So Coda, what was the other thing you needed to tell me?” Carnelian asks as they turn a corner. Coda decides to stay silent. “I can only guess what it is, however, I’m certain I’m correct.” 

Coda raises an eyebrow at his friend. “And what would you assume it to be, Oh wise king?” he teases.

Carnelian lets out a laugh before he suddenly presses Coda against the wall. “I notice the way your gaze lingers on me more often than others, the hurt in your face when I defied the other stars. The relief in your tone talking to me earlier.”

Coda’s face starts going red.

“Coda, you have feelings for me don’t you,” Carnelian tilts Coda’s chin down, looking directly into his eyes.

Coda tries to break eye contact. “I-” 

Without letting Coda finish, Carnelian leans up, gently kissing him. Coda’s eyes widen before he hesitantly cups Carnelian’s face with his hands. Carnelian presses deeper into the kiss. His hand grabs for the door handle behind Coda, pushing the Bestian into his room.

“Amber!” Coda gasps in the kiss, feeling a strain forming in the front of his tunic. 

Carnelian gently guides Coda to his grand bed in the middle of his room, pushing his friend down onto it. 

“Coda, I love you.” Carnelian gently kisses down Coda’s neck. “I’ve loved you for a long time.” the king gently pulls Coda’s jacket off. Coda lets out a needy whine as Carnelian pulls his cravat off, throwing it into a forgotten corner of the room. 

Impatiently, Carnelian undresses Coda, leaving his friend naked under him. Gently caressing Coda’s exposed skin. “God, you’re beautiful.” The king mutters against Coda’s side before gently kissing. Coda lets out a small moan as he melts into Carnelian's touch, grabbing at his shirt and pulling him back up into a deep kiss. 

Coda lets out a needy cry, enticing Carnelian to start biting at his pale skin, leaving dark marks around his waist and stomach. Coda grabs at his friend's hair, begging for more touch. Carnelian’s kisses and bites trail up, leaving marks around Coda’s chest, gently biting at his nipple. 

Coda’s eyes fly open. “Amber, please stop teasing,” Coda begs as he could feel his cock straining harder. 

“Patience, Coda,” Carnelian whispered as he trailed the kisses up further, leaving a dark bite mark on Coda’s neck as his hands snake down, gently teasing the tip of Coda's cock. 

"Amber, I want to see your body too," Coda pleads, as he tries to tug at Carnelian's clothes. Carnelian gives out a soft laugh as he pulls his shirt off. Coda gently trails his fingers down the king’s toned chest.

“I think you’re the beautiful one out of the both of us,” Coda smiles.

Carnelian lets out a laugh as he gently cups Coda’s face. “Stars above, you’re too good to me,” Crashing his lips against his lover’s, the young king fiddles with his pants, stepping out of them as he kneels back on the bed. Carnelian’s hand slithers back to Coda’s cock, grabbing at the base as he starts to lightly move his hand up and down Coda’s shaft. The Bestian grips at the young king's shoulders, breaking the kiss to bury his head into the crook of Carnelian’s neck.

Carnelian’s free hand gently glides over Coda’s body, gently tracing around the base of his lover's tail.

“Amber, ahh, not there, I’m extra sensitive,” Coda grips at Carnelian’s shoulders harder.

“Maybe that’s exactly why I’m teasing you there,” Carnelian smirks.

The king’s fingers trail down between Coda’s ass cheeks. Coda presses into Carnelian's hand.

"Amber, please!" Coda pulls his face out from Carnelian's neck. A pleading and desperate look on his face. 

Carnelian paused for a moment. "Let me at least make sure I'm not going to hurt you." Carnelian moves his hand away, walking to his bedside table.

Coda lets out a small whimper as Carnelian pulls his hand away. Watching him, Coda could have sworn he was just gliding across the room, if he didn't know better. 

Carnelian returns, a bottle of lube in hand. Once again, kissing Coda deeply, trailing kisses down his neck and torso as he squeezes lube onto his fingers. 

Reaching Coda's length, the king peppers little kisses across the skin till he reaches the tip, teasingly licking around the head before taking the length into his mouth.

"Amber!" Coda squeezes his eyes shut as Carnelian starts to move his head up and down on his length. Feeling fingers starting to gently prod at his asshole, his eyes fling open as a digit presses through the tight ring of his ass, and he tries to not thrust into Carnelian's mouth in response. 

Slowly, Carnelian starts to move the finger, helping Coda adjust to it. Swirling his tongue around Coda's cock, he swipes it over the tip, tasting the precum now beading on top. Gently letting go, he locks eyes with Coda's. "Delicious," he teases.

"Amber, I need more," Coda begs as he tries to press onto Carnelian's digit more.

"Needy~" Carnelian teases as he gently presses a second finger in. A cry of pleasure mixed with pain comes from Coda, and immediately, Carnelian stops pressing.

"No please, please I need more Amber." Begging, Coda tries to push himself onto the second finger. Giving into Coda's demands, Carnelian presses his second finger in all the way. He lets Coda adjust to the second finger as he kisses him deeply. 

"Are you okay?" Carnelian gently asks, using his free hand to gently cup the other’s face. Coda gave a nod of approval. Carnelian took that as a sign he could continue, moving his fingers to open Coda's entrance more.

Pushing in the third finger, as Coda grips at the silky sheets under him, Carnelian whispers gentle words into Coda’s ear as he continues to move inside him. 

“Are you ready?” the king asks, looking directly into Coda’s eye. A pleading nod comes from Coda as Carnelian slowly pulls his fingers out. Grabbing the lube from before, Carnelian slicks his own cock up and guides Coda onto all fours. 

“Let me know if it hurts and I’ll stop,” Carnelian says, almost sternly. 

“Amber, please, I need it.” Coda lowers his head onto the bed sheets. “I need to stop fantasizing about what it would feel like,” he mumbles, almost in shame.

Carnelian lets a smirk form on his face as he gently presses into the man underneath, hands holding Coda’s hips steady. Once fully in, Carnelian goes almost painfully slow, gently thrusting in and out of Coda.

“Please, oh gods, please, Amber, I need more,” 

Coda’s pleas where all Carnelian needed to start thrusting harder, causing Coda to let out a string of moans. Carnelian’s hand gently grabbed Coda’s cock, pumping it with every thrust. The moans get louder from both men, until Coda let out a cry, cumming on Carnelian’s hand and bed.

The feeling of Coda’s climax is all the king needed to cum himself, filling up Coda’s asshole with the warm and sticky substance.

Carnelian gently pulls out of Coda. Before the other man has the chance to collapse on the bed, the king helps lower him down. He lays himself next to Coda, running his fingers through his hair. “You did well, my love,” he whispers.

“I love you Amber…” Coda mumbles as he starts to fall asleep. Carnelian plants a gentle kiss on the top of Coda’s head.

The door opens, Lazu walking in with a tub of warm water and a towel.

“He’s fallen asleep, but if you could still clean him up, please, Lazu.” The king smiles to his loyal attendant. 

“Of course,” Lazu says, saying nothing else. 

Carnelian goes to clean himself up quickly, coming back out with one of the robes Sirena’s king had gifted him.

“The king of Bestia is here,” Lazu said, not looking away from Coda as he placed him under the covers of the bed.

“I’ll go see him then; please continue taking care of him.” Carnelian closes the door behind him, walking out to his throne room.

“Looks like you had some fun,” Fang teases as Carnelian enters the room.

“Coda’s asleep if you’re looking for him. Let him rest for now,” Carnelian’s tone takes on a gentleness as he talks about Coda. “I’m assuming you set this up with the intentions of Coda and I getting together?” Carnelian raises an eyebrow as he sits on his throne.

“Please take care of him. I’m entrusting his heart to you.” The tone of Fang’s voice became quiet serious.

Carnelian’s face softens as he looks to the other king. “I wouldn’t dream of hurting Coda. I love him too dearly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to 31socks for making this a coherent storyline, also for the continuous crying over Carnelian and Coda together. Feel free to find my twitter at @star_79_


End file.
